Davy Back
by jyugo
Summary: When a Davy Back fight takes a turn for the worst, it's up to Zoro to save his cook from the hands of the evil all-girl pirate crew. Even if Sanji doesn't want him to.
1. This is stupid

**I've had this idea for a while, but was too busy to write. Last weekend I had the inspiration to write, but it was the middle of the night and forgot to upload. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, this was done on mobile and I'm not well acquainted with the keyboard setup. Enjoy nonetheless! (The reason I had the inspiration to write this is partially due to the fact I have stories I haven't updated in months (for good reasons though) and I want to remind myself and hopefully my followers that I'm not dead. Thanks for sticking with me!)**

 **PS: I don't own One Piece or it's characters!**

"Fire!" A loud boom followed Ussop's signal, and a single explosive cannon ball flew through the sky at record speed. The black blur hit a nearby hopefully uninhabited island, making a crater on its sandy shore. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, giggled, euphoric as their newly upgraded canon worked without flaw.

"You really know how to do it Ussop!" Frankly commented, marvelling the workmanship. The black, smooth metal, the golden bars lining the middle, if Franky had been into weapons of doom, this might as well have turned him on.

"Thank you, thank you! It's quite a bomb if I do say so myself." Ussop joked, but only Luffy laughed, others shuddering in horror at the poor attempted pun.

"Ha, bomb." He chuckled, slapping his thigh. "Funny." Ussop looked around for something that would kill the awkward aura surrounding the area that his terrible joke had made, spotting a small figure in the distance. It looked like a rock, but it also looked like a ship. But what were the odds of that? They were in the middle of the grand line, and weren't anywhere near an island that had actual people on it. The closest human was at least fifty miles away.

"Luffy!" Ussop called, motioning him to come down from his seat on the Thousand Sunny's head. "See if you can hit that rock over there!" Luffy jumped downwards toward the sniper and his canon, taken the latter into his hands and firing at random.

"Boom!" He yelled happily as the canon hit the target and promptly blew up. Luffy threw his hands up in victory as Ussop frowned.

"Can you actually try next time, instead of firing willy nilly like that? We only have a limited supply of these and they ain't cheap! We're tight in money and Nami refuses to lend a hand, that rich jerk..." He muttered the last part softly, hoping neither Nami or Sanji had decided it was a good time to walk out of whatever place they were hiding and overhear him. Luffy put his hands on his hips, pouting.

"I hit it didn't I? Doesn't that count for something?"

"Yes but you were firing like didn't even care!"

"But I hit it!"

"It doesn't matter, look-"

"Uh, guys?" The stopped their argument as Franky pointed toward the supposed rock, which was increasing speed each second, coming closer and closer.

"I don't think that's a rock." Luffy pointed out obviously.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Franky said, "it's coming right for us! Everyone, stations! Prepare to move the ship!"

Luffy muttered, "no shit, Sherlock." But despite being in authority did as he was told. Sanji and Zoro crawled of whatever hole they had been hiding in and rushed to there positions.

"What's going on?!" Zoro asked, just having woken up from a nap. Sanji rolled his eyes, surprising a chuckle from the green haired swordsman obliviousness.

"Hey, mosshead, see that ship over there?" Zoro turned his head to the ship, which was only a few feet away by this point. "Ship. Fast. Hit us, okay?" Zoro had not time to deter as the ship suddenly jerked to the left, nearly avoiding the now fully visible ship, which had a huge hole in its side.

"Damn! Pirate bastards! Fire the canons!" A girlish voice rang out.

"Um, captain," another girl replied, "our canons were destroyed by their canons." Another girl, sounding younger than the other. A growl was heard, and a girl in a revealing red and black pirate outfit with fiery red ribbons and hair to match hung onto the rails, looking rather angrily at the Straw Hats. Her outfit revealed both her boobs and her rank, captains hat nearly flying off her head as her boat turned quickly around and headed for the Thousand Sunny. She took a look at the flag, realizing who these people really were, causing her to gasp and hold out her hand.

"Stop!" The Thousand Sunny was nearly fish food, but the boat belonging to the girl stopped just in time. As the ship came to a complete stop, she moved to the front to catch a full view of the Straw Hat crew.

"My, my, what do we have here?" She put her boot against the figure piece of her ship, which resembled a mermaid. "Straw Hats, it's a pleasure."

"And who might you be?" Robin inquired politely, seeing no need for violence. At least not yet.

"Apologies, I'm Sophia, captain of the all female Mermaid Pirates." She tossed her red pigtails to the side, which made Sanji nearly die from blood loss.

"Ah, Mermaid, such a fitting name my love!" Sanji swooned, "your beauty is stunning just like on, your skin smooth like-" Hands suddenly appeared over his mouth, Robin shut him up before he could say anything perverted that may piss them off.

"Thank you, but," Sophia motioned to her ship, "I can't say the same for my ship."

"Sorry, we were target practicing," Franky put a hand behind the his head, blushing. "We thought you were a rock." Sophia laughed heartily, as if Franky had told a joke instead of confessing to the destruction their ship.

"These idiots," Nami glared at Luffy And Ussop," Are out of money at the moment, but they'll pay you back as all as we can." Nano was obviously refusing to use her personal benefits for the aid of the Mermaid Pirates. Sophia put her hand up, "There will be no need, I already have a plan." She jumped down to the deck, nonchalantly pulling out her sword. Zoro put his hands on his own, but Luffy put a hand on shoulder, signalling that he should wait.

"I challenge you," she said, "to a Davy Back fight. Three rounds, winner gets to the losers ship." Luffy shook his head before anyone could respond. "Sorry, but Sunny is our friend. We can't put her on the line, she's a crewmate." Sophia shrugged off her confusion, the thought seemed so foreign to her. A ship, friend? Ha! Ships are just wood, how could they be friends with wood?

Luffy, who was actually using his stomach instead of his mind, wanted to get to the next island so the food resources could be refilled. They were almost out of meat, and he didn't want to eat more squid! They had to get the next island as soon as possible, without delay!

"Alright then, how about just an average Davy Back fight? I'm bored, and it will give us something to do as we fix our ship. It's the least you could do to show us a good time, since it is your fault we're in this predicament."

Luffy thought for a moment, ignoring whatever sign if disagreement his crew gave.

Ah, for once, the food could wait. The next populated island couldn't be that far could it? Plus, it seemed like a fun idea as long as their ship wasn't on the line.

"Sure! Why not?" He agreed, and Sophia smiled confidently. "Good, let us head over to that island over there," she pointed to the aforementioned island, whose shore was visible from where they stood.

"Got it! Meetcha there!" Sophia jumped back on board with her crew, and they sped off towards the island.

"Luffy! How could you?!" Nami slapped him over the head. "What were you thinking?"

"Well, we did break their ship, and it's just a Davy fight." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Remember what happened last time you agreed to a Davy Back fight? We nearly lost Chopper and Robin!" Chopper started to cry, the mention of his near departure of his dear friends seemingly too much for him.

"Don't worry, Chopper." Brook comforted, "We used to do these all the time back in my day, and we never lost a single crewmember!." Chopper sniffles, looking up. "R-Really?"

"Weeeeelllll, there was Jerry, Tom, Brady, Quinn, Swizzle-"

Chopper started crying again.

"Who cares?! Let's just get to the BOOBS shore." Sanji exclaimed, eyes in the Mermaid Pirates ship, who were almost to the shore.

"I'm glad someone's having fun," Franky muttered, motioning to Zoro to turn the ship around and head to towards the island. "Let's just get this over with."

They met Sophia in the middle of a field which lay close to the islands shore.

"Let's get started then. GIRLS!" A slew of girls in revealing outfits swarmed out, setting up what seemed to be a court of some type. The finished in a matter of seconds, and Sophia stepped in the middle of the court.

"The rules are simple." She started, "Its basically dodgeball, except not. If you get hit with a bag, you get to stay in. You can get hit with a bag as many times as you want! But... You have to stay conscious."

"What?" Franky asked, but the girls had already huddled, deciding who would go in first, but it looked like this had all already been planned out, as three girls had already steeped out onto the field.

"Looks like we can only have three." Frankly commented. "Who wants to go first?"

"I don't know, this seems sketchy guys." Ussop said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah, Luffy, let's just quit and go!" Nami glared, but Luffy shook his head. "It's our duty as pirates to-"

"Yeah, yeah, but it's your duty as captain to make the right decisions, and this was a crappy idea!" Zoro interrupted, taking a swig of sake, then putting it away.

"Let's just this over with." Luffy poured, but said nothing.

"I'll go, since its dodgeball and the entire front of me is made of metal, whatever they're planning won't make me pass out so easily!" Franky smiled, flexing his muscles.

"I'll go-" Robin started, but Danni stopped her mid-sentece. "No, Robin-chwan! I'll go, I'd never let a lady risk herself as long as I'm breathing!" Zoro rolled his eyes.

"But Sanji, it's up against women, you won't be any good." Ussop pointed out. Franky put a finger to his chin. "I wouldn't say that. He's fast, and could grab the balls and give them to me if this is like actual dodge ball. And he'd be a great distraction if flirting is effective." Sanji smirked triumphantly.

"W-Whatever!" Ussop muttered.

"Who else?" Nami asked. No way she was going! What if she got hit in the face? Plus, Sanji would be in there too, and he'd be more focused on her than anything else.

"I-I'll go!" Everyone looked surprise over to Chopper, who looked scared, yet confident. "I want to prove myself!"

"Chopper, you don't have to-" Brook tried to say, but Chopper was already heading towards the field. Frankly and Sanji followed.

"I guess they've chosen, let the games begin!" Six rubber balls lined in the middle, and the Strawhat crew kicked them all to there side. But the girls didn't move, there backs turned to them.

"What is- Ah! Who cares? Give me all the balls!" Chopper and Sanji handed them to Franky, and and he loaded into his upgraded canon arm, ready to fire.

"Hurt them an you die." Sanji growled. Franky ignored him and was about to shoot, until the girls turned around, holding something in their hands.

"Oh no." Chopper screeched. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

They healed huge, metal balls with sharp spikes on the end. And they all threw them without a moments hesitation. Frankly shot the balls towards them, but they all deflated on impact as the spikes went right through them. One got Franky's arm and Sanji's cheek, but other than that they were unscathed.

Sanji sighed and walked over to the spiked balls that had lodged themselves into the ground. "Try to pick this up." Frankly followed and tried, but could not. "How were THEY able to pick them up?!" Franky grunted. "We need to move them to a safer spot so we don't fall back into them, but how can we do that if they're stuck in the-" A metal ball hit Franky's back, knocking him down. The girls had obviously left the ring for more ammo, and came back with at least a dozen smaller balls.

"H-Hey!" Nami yelled, "They left the ring! Isn't that against the rules?"

"What? I didn't see anything!" Sophia smiled, but it looked all to innocent. "Oh yeah, and the rules are other than you know, not leaving the ring is that the other crewmates cannot interfere with the game! If you do, we win!" Nami growled, but Robin tapped her shoulder, and pointed towards the ring, and Nami's jaw dropped.

Two of the three girls were passed out, and the other one knees were shaking and was plugging her nose. Nami looked over and saw that Sanji was just standing there with his shirt off.

"Genius plan, eh? Toldja he'd make a good distraction!" Franky laughed. He took up one if the deflated balls and readied it in his hands. "Shes already weak in the knees, so this outta knock her out without any damage!" As Franky threw the ball, a girl yelled! "Concessions! Free hotdogs!"

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me!" The girl threw the hotdog across the field, and Luffy's stretched arm was just about to catch it, but Franky's ball hit Luffy's arm, sending it backwards and the ball and his hotdog fell to the ground.

The Strawhats screamed. "NO! My hotdog!" Luffy ran to the middle of the filed to mourn the loss of his hotdog. Sophia cackled evilly. "Guess we win! Hey, who do ya want to join our crew?" She talked into a walkie talkie, and a staticy voice rang out into her ear.

"Weeeeelllll, the green haired and blue haired ones are too muscley, the strawhat boy looks scrawny and underaged, and don't even get me started in the skeleton! I'm not a lesbian or a furry, so you know who to pick."

It was a high pitched feminine voice, seemed part of fake.

Sophia nodded. "Over. Alright Strawhats, we've decided who were taking." Mali turned around, stopping what she was doing, which was slapping Luffy over and over. "What? Who, bitch?!" Sophia growled, then smiled, pointing.

"You."

Sanji looked around behind him, but seeing he was the only one there his eyes widened. "Me?"

"Is there anyone else there?" Sanji swooned. "Aaaah~! So you want your prince to take you away and-"

He never finished his sentence. A random frying pan came flying from the sky and hist smack dab on the back the head, knocking him out cold. "S-Sanji!" Chopper cried, but no one else said a thing because the idiot looked all too happy, smiling as they dragged him away onto their ship, shirtless and all.

"Such an idiot." Zoro muttered, taking a drink of his sake. Nami shook Luffy back and forth and Ussop joined in.

"You idiot! Look what you did? Now well have to get Nami to cook for us again! K don't have any money, and she charges!"

"My hotdog!"

Nami hit them both over the head too. "You're both idgits!" Nami growled. "Aren't you more worried about what the witch might do to him? I don't trust her!" Sophia jumped off of her random stage she had randomly placed near the court her crew had made. "Idiot girl, I don't want him, a member of my crew does though. Second in command!" Sophia stood proudly, hands on her hips.

"Who?" Brook asked, his bones rattling with anticipation.

"Miss Trans."

 **Ugh, this took a while but I finally got it done! Please review and don't forget to favourite and follow! :3**


	2. Significant other

"So, you ladies come here often?" Sanji wasn't the best conversationalist, especially with women who didn't want to be talked to.

The girls had cuffed him while he was unconscious, and when he awoke he found himself being dragged down the hallway of an unfamiliar ship.

'Maybe they're just really quiet.' Sanji thought, 'Maybe I should- OOF!' They opened some large doors and thrown him into the room. They shut loudly behind him.

"Well that's new..." Sanji wasn't particularly worried about his "permanent" stay on Mermaid Pirate crew. Luffy and the others would save him, he was sure of it.

"They've never failed me before!" He smiled, "And I might as well enjoy my stay, I wonder who this rooms belongs to-"

The doors opened behind him, and to his utter horror, Chopper was thrown in behind him.

"Ouch!" Chopper cried, and Sanji rushed over to him.

"Why are you here?! Did Luffy lose?!"

"Yeah, they had a hotdog eating contest, and decided to use the hotdogs you made last week. Luffy was so focused on getting you back, that he started before he even heard the rules! Apparently the contest was 'who could ever eat the least amount of hotdogs wins.' I don't really get it, but even after Luffy heard that, he kept eating. He said your hotdogs were too good."

If Sanji's jaw could drop to the floor, it would have. Flattery and anger filled his chest as he helped Chopper to his feet.

"What should we do, Sanji? Are we gonna be stuck here forever?"

"Naaaah, Luffy will find a way out of this, for now we'll just have to wait-"

The door opened again, and two girls ran in, grabbed Chopper, then ran back out at the speed of light.

"Apparently they didn't know I wasn't into furries." A feminine voice came from out of nowhere, "I guess it can't be helped though!"

Sanji's head swerved around to face a woman, or was it a man? Sanji couldn't tell, the body said female, but it also said male. The face was disfigured and looked like a very unattractive hedgehog had decided it's dream was to become Miss America, so it decided to use permanent marker for facial hair, makeup in the usual places you'd put makeup, but then shaves and stuck it's head in a blender for two hours.

"How very specific." Sanji commented on the authors description of the leader of the Mermaid Pirates, Miss Trans.

"I am the leader of the Miss Trans!" Miss Trans announced.

(OKAY BEFORE WE CONTINUE I'M JUST GONNA SAY I DO NOT IN ANY WAY HATE TRANS PEOPLE OKAY I JUST REWATCHED THE OKAMA EPISODE AND THOUGHT THIS WAS A FUNNY IDEA)

Sanji's jaw dropped, this was not what he expected. He was hoping for a cute girl, like all the others on the ship. Whatever this was, he wasn't happy.

"Augh!" Miss T, what I like to call her, held Sanji down against the bed, feeling him up and down.

"W-What are you doing?" He asked, shivering against the hot breath against his neck.

"You look absolutely adorable. I just wanna..." She breathed in deeply, "Eat you up."

"I, uh," Sanji muttered, not knowing what to say. Using his skills of observation, if he fought, it would cause fight between the two crews that didn't need to happen. "Uuuuhhhhhmmm... Sorry! I'm TAKEN!"

"...What?"

"I have a... Significant other."

Miss Trans took a good look at him. Sanji wasn't wearing a shirt, and his slightly-little-less-than-ripped body was full exposed.

"Oh, I see..."

She took the corner, leaning against the wall as she sulked. Sanji felt a little bad, they must have been lonely. He didn't feel that badly though, all things considered, if he hadn't spoken up then he could have been raped just then.

"I just..." She muttered. "What are the like, your significant other?" Danni paused, surprised at the question. He pondered for a bit, then spoke.

"Well, they're stubborn.

"Mhm."

"And over-protective."

"How?"

"Well, they always come to 'check on me' in the middle of the night and insist we sleep in the same bed together, to 'protect me.' From what, I don't know. Maybe it's because of that weird bat invasion we have a few months ago."

"I wish I had someone like that. I've been searching for a boyfriend for a long time, and you seemed..." She stopped.

"Well, there's more to the outside in a relationship."

"There is? Sophia always told me that if you like then you shoulda' put a ring on it."

"What?"

"I don't know, she always seemed to sing it for some reason."

Sanji looked down at his clothes, feeling somewhat embarrassed to be talking about his live-life in just a pair of pants.

"Well, you've got to get to know them better, and know them for a long while, and if you really do like them, think about what you like about them, think it over and see if you're ready for that kind of commitment."

"Well, what do you like about them?"

"Well, he's..." Sanji stopped realizing what he had just said, but Miss T didn't seem to notice.

"He's loving, even if he doesn't notice. He's funny, even if he doesn't realize it, and he's kind, even if he doesn't want to admit it." Sanji sighed, "overall he's just a mosshead."

"That's SOOOOO romantic." Miss Trans got up, and headed towards the door. "You can leave if you want to, do you want anything to eat before you go?"

Sanji shook his head. "No thanks, and I'm not leaving."

"What?"

"You heard me, I'm not leaving." He pushes his blond aside, to keep it from falling into his eyes. He really needed a haircut.

"Why? Don't you wanna be with your boyfriend again?"

So she had heard. "Yeah, of course I do, but we lost. Maybe not fair and square, but we still lost."

"Then do you plan to stay here?"

"No, I'll be going home when my crew wins."

"How can you be so sure they'll win?"

Sanji gave big grin.

"Because he loves me!"

* * *

Zoro glared at Sophia, who smirked triumpantly down at him.

"So you're asking for a change of rules?"

"Yeah, we only have on game left, and we want both our crew members back, and our captain is in a food coma right now, and the man who is usually the second captain when Luffy's down is currently on your ship, so I'll be speaking for all of us.

Sophia put her hand to her chin. "What do you propose then?"

Zoro looked at his crew mates, who seemed desperate.

"If we win the next round, we get our cremated back."

"And if you lose?"

Zoro sighed, reluctance and annoyance written all over his face, "You can have whatever you want, as much as you want."

"Oooh! So if perhaps, I wanted all your crewmates and supplies, but just left you here all alone, standard, I could do that?"

"Yes."

"And if I wanted just you and your supplies, and left your little friends here, I could?"

"Yes."

"And if I-"

"Yes."

Sophia smiles evilly. "Deal. MADDY!"

A thumping sound was heard, and as it continued, it grew closer, louder, and shook the very ground beneath them.

A giant, or what seemed like a giant, came from behind the trees of the forest, and a black haired girl, who stood at a shopping 13 feet tall, entered the grassy plain.

"Why was she over there?" Ussop said, asking the important questions.

"This is Maddy. She's our swordsman." Maddy growled, drool falling from her lips like a rabid dog.

"Roronoa Zoro, I'd like you to fight her." Sophia requested, jumping from the platform she was standing on to the ground.

"Oooh, scary!" Brook said as he hid behind Franky, who hid behind Ussop who hid behind Nami

She bonked them all on the head, and looked over at Zoro. He'd win this easy.

"Accepted." Zoro said as he rushed into the ring. Nami watched him go, then looked over at the ship longingly.

"They'll be fine." Robin said smiling, sitting beside a food-coma Luffy. Nami sighed, then nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." But she couldn't help the sinking feeling in her chest, especially when she noticed Sophia creeping away onto her ship.

* * *

"Sophia? What are you doing here?" Miss T asked as Sophia made her way down the hallway of the Mermaid Pirates ship.

"Oh! Miss Trans! I thought you would be with your new boy toy?"

"Oh, Sophia! He told me such wonderful things! The true meaning of love!" Sophia twirled, but then rammed into the wall, being too muscular and tall for the hallway. But she smiled and said, "Do you know the true meaning of love?"

"So you aren't planning to rape him?"

"What? What's that?"

"Well, you-" Sophia stopped. Did she even know what rape meant? Did she even know it was wrong? Though, when she had met Miss Trans five years ago, she didn't even know what murder was. Sophia had picked her up after learning that she had been a sheltered rich girl who's parents had died, so she was never told about any of this, just taught how to be a proper young lady. She probably didn't even know any of this was wrong. Sophia had tricked her into hooking her pirate crew saying she'll teach her love, something neither ever had. She had even made Miss Trans the captain, even if Sophia had always been the one in control.

"N-Nothing. Where's blondie?"

"In my room, why?"

"I just WANNA ask him something! Why don't you go make lunch?"

"That seems like a great idea!" Miss Trans ran off to the kitchen, leaving Sophia to her own devices.

She tread of to Sanji, who had fallen asleep on the bed. She flung her body over his, the abnormal movement walking him instantly.

"W-What?"

"I love the screams of men, do you know that Black Leg?" The red head cackled. "Of course you don't, you just met me! But anyway, I guess I should introduce myself first. I'm Superstrength Sophia!" She started unbuckling Sanji's pants with one hand, massaging his pecks with another. As much as he tried to fifth, he super strength gave him a tough fight.

'What do I do? She's a woman, I can't fight her, I refuse!' She was in his pants now. He whimpered, looking for something that could possible give him leverage over situation.

'Where are you!?' He thought, thinking of a certain someone. 'Help me, you idiot."

* * *

Zoro finished her easily, with a final strike, she was down for the count. He smirked as the girls behind her shreeked in horro as their companion fell to the ground with large thump.

"Looks like I win."

Zoro raced to the ship, busting open its doors, then running around like a maniac looking for Sanji and Chopper.

"Zoro!" Chopper ran over a hugged his friend. "I missed you! "Where's-"

"The love-cook? I was hoping you could tell me."

"I think he's in the room down the hall to the left, I don't really know." But Zoro was already gone, a streak of light passing the reindeer.

"Is it this way?" Zoro was lost in the first five minutes, not like he'd admit it though. "Or is it-" He heard a loud, pained moan coming down from the hallway on the left, and he ran towards it without a second thought.

"Uuuuugh..."

"Oh yes! Moan in pain for me. Just wait till I get the "toy" to put inside you~! You'll squirm like a baby."

"ENOUGH!" Zorro rushed through the doorway, tackled Sophia, jamming the butt of his sword into her side, then knocking her over the head with it till she was out cold.

Sanji was almost naked. His underpants disheveled enough for Zoro to realize what was going on though.

"That WITCH." Zoro started to stomp towards her till he felt a hand grab his shirt.

"Don't hurt her... please..." Sanji smiled weakly. "She only touched me."

"Yeah, well, no one touches you other than me, got it?!"

Sanji pulled him onto the bed with him. "Then do it.." He muttered, "Touch me."

Zoro locked his arms around Sanji, settling into a deep kiss with him. Inc He released, he grabbed Sanji's black dress pants and put them on him.

"Later, right now, we're getting you back to the ship." Zoro tried to lick Sanji up, but he waved his hand and stood on hi own two feet.

"I'll be fine."

Zoro glared, but then wrapped his arms around th blond protectively. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. If I had, she might not have-"

He silenced him with another kiss, then said. "Shut up, mosshead, I don't want to hear anymore of that crap!"

They returned to the boat, and left without a word to the Mermaid Pirates.

"Thank God that's over!" Nami rises her hands into the air. "We could have died!"

"We've faced worse." Franky smirked, "Suuuuuper!" He flexed, then put his arms together to create a star.

"Sanjiiiiiii~! Foooooood~!" Luffy whined.

"Stop whining! I'll be there in a minute!" Sanji gathered drinks and plates, then brought them out to his friends, serving them one by one, till lastly, he came to Zoro.

"I brought sake." He handed the bottle to Zoro, who put down his weights and took a big swig.

"You gonna be okay?"

"I told you, I'll be fine! I don't need an algae-brain like you babying me!"

"Whatever you say, love-cook." Zoro took another drink. "I'm still checking on you tonight though, we should sleep together."

"Ugh! Stupid mosshead!"

* * *

 **So I had recently run across a Sanji hate blog. I've only seen two and a half Sanji haters, EVER. They're sort of hard to find conserving about 99.9% of the fandom loves him to an extent. Here were there reasons.**

 **Sexist: Sanji in no way is sexist, they took that fact that he won't girls is because he thinks they can't they can't take it, which isn't true. In short, Sanji views women as GODS, and would you hit something you loved and thought was the best thing in the world? I think not.**

 **Transphobic: Isn't it ironic how the person who owned this blog was trans? Haha, sense my sarcasm? I'm guessing they're going off of the anime x which, by the way, IS IN NO WAY CANONICAL.**

 **If you're not okay with the anime trying to make a non-canonical comedic spin off of a title page, then fine by me, but that doesn't give you a good reason to hate a character. If you go by the anime, the okama's were trying to make Sanji do something he didn't want to do, sticking him in a dress and trying to molest him. I'd be pissed to if I were him. And on the end when he reached Sabaody he treated the Okama's VERY NICELY! "Thanks for ride! Say hi to Iva for me!" Which considering how nice he was to them even before proves Sanji isn't transposing in the least. It even surprised me a little at how nice he was despite them basically trying to get dat booty.**

 **(Can't blame them. XD)**

 **Overall Sanji is definitely one of the nicest and most forgiving characters in One Piece. If you're gonna hate him, at least have a good reason, especially if you're gonna dedicate an entire blog to it. Simply disliking them because your not into the personality if perfectly fine, but if you're gonna make up crap then I'm guessing you secretly love them but are tsundere to say it.**


End file.
